


Everything

by sorryallonsy



Series: Sarkis sit'bo [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryallonsy/pseuds/sorryallonsy
Summary: During a mission Spock gets hit with a heat that isn't his own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my wonderful beta buddy for convincing me to start writing again. Hold my flower. <3

It came on out of nowhere. One second he was examining the native flora of the planet, and the next he was hit by the most intense heat fever of his life. With a loud gasp he looked up, all semblance of his Vulcan control gone as he tried to find the source. He’d been through pon farr before to know what his own heat fevered rut felt like, and this wasn’t it. This wasn’t his own fever, but rather that of his mate affecting him because of proximity. Sarkis sit’bo.

The only question was who? He looked around, trying to see if anyone looked like they were getting fevered, but everyone appeared to be functioning under “normal” conditions. He tried to suppress the sigh he felt in frustration, tried to suppress even feeling frustration, but a small puff of air still escaped.

Apparently he was louder than he’d thought, because immediately Dr. McCoy looked over at him in concern, instantly in complete doctor mode. He walked over to Spock, tricorder already in hand. “Spock? Is everything, you know, alright?” he asked, tilting his head slightly and giving Spock a look that was probably supposed to indicate something but whatever it was, it went completely over Spock’s head.

“Everything, doctor? While I do endeavor to learn as much about the universe as possible, even I have some limitations, and I do believe that everything does surpass those limitations,” Spock replied as evenly as possible.

McCoy just looked at him with one eyebrow raised, clearly acknowledging the bait laid before him but for once not rising to take it. Instead he just held the tricorder out towards Spock, waiting for permission to scan. Spock knew that it would raise more suspicions if he refused the scan, since logically there was no reason to avoid a doctor’s vital checks, but not knowing to what extent the phantom fever was affecting him physically did cause concern for what the scan would show. He gave a curt nod to allow the doctor to go ahead.

  
Spock stood still while McCoy waved the tricorder over him. It took a great amount of self-control to remember to breathe normally, and Spock thought he was succeeding until he glanced at McCoy’s face. The doctor’s brow was furrowed, and the expression only deepened as the tricorder beeped and the results came through.

  
“Doctor?” Spock asked, giving up trying to keep his breathing even anymore.

  
McCoy ignored him, instead taking out his communicator and flipping it open. “McCoy to Enterprise. Two to beam up for medical emergency. Try to clear the transporter room and corridors as much as possible for privacy please, Scotty.”

  
“Aye, doctor. We’ll have you up in just a mo’,” came the reply, then before Spock could say anything, “Prepare to energize,” and Spock felt himself slowly fading out and back into existence, appearing on the pad of the transporter room next to Dr. McCoy.

  
Scotty looked up at the pair, obviously trying to see what the emergency was, but McCoy grabbed Spock’s arm (careful to touch only his sleeve) and began to pull him out of the room without even pausing to look at Scotty. The silence continued as McCoy led the way to the turbolift. When they got out, McCoy began to lead the way to his own quarters, and his grip on Spock’s arm tightened every time Spock began to open his mouth and inquire about what was going on. “Not here,” was all Spock could get out of the doctor.

  
They reached McCoy’s door and Spock followed him inside, still not sure of what was going on. He opened his mouth to finally ask, but McCoy put his hand up to stop him. Spock just raised an eyebrow in response, his frustration growing again, and he knew that his patience was worn about as thing as it could get.

“How long have you been experiencing symptoms of sarkis sit’bo?” McCoy asked, voice tight.

“Doctor?”

“Dammit, Spock, how long?” McCoy asked again.

“Approximately 37.6 minutes, doctor,” Spock replied.

McCoy took a step back and sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Are you sure?” he asked quietly, unable to look at Spock in the eye. “You’re absolutely sure that you haven’t experienced any symptoms before then?”

  
Spock opened his mouth to affirm, but paused. He began to experience the heat fever of sarkis sit’bo 37.6 minutes, now .8, minutes ago, but was that really the first symptom? Or perhaps he was just ignoring other symptoms and passing them off as things to focus on later when he would be able to meditate and deal with them then. He thought over everything that he had experienced the past few days or so, and realized that he was mistaken. The heat fever may have been what finally drew his attention to the matter, but it was not the first of his symptoms. Approximately 2.23 days ago he had a slight headache during the senior officers meeting. At the time he attributed it to lack of sleep for he had chosen to meditate the previous two nights instead of actually sleeping, but he had gone longer without sleep before and not had any repercussions, so it did seem a little odd. The next day during the meal break following alpha shift, his stomach had turned in the middle of the meal, but Spock had just assumed it to be due to all of the carnivorous smells around him, an unfortunate side effect of working so close to others who were not strict vegetarians like he was accustomed to growing up on Vulcan. Both the headache and the stomach turning were nothing to worry about, but looking back now, Spock realized that they were probably the beginning tells of sarkis sit’bo, only manifesting now that the heat fever appeared as well.  
“No, doctor,” Spock said, realizing that some time had passed and McCoy was still waiting for an answer, “I do not think that is an accurate estimate to the first symptoms appearing.”

  
McCoy’s eyes snapped up to meet Spock’s. “So? How long has it been?”

  
“The mission brief a few days ago,” Spock began and McCoy gasped, moving away and heading over to the side table next to his bed. He returned holding a small prescription bottle that was empty. “Doctor? I do not understand what this has to do with my current predicament?”

  
“This is my suppressant. I ran out about a week ago, because the last outpost we went to didn’t have any, and I’m allergic to all the ones that we have in stock in the medbay. Until we get to an outpost with a half decent inventory, I’m short outta luck, ‘m afraid. I thought I would be able to manage in the meantime since I’m no spring chicken, and it’s been years since my last heat. The odds of me actually going into heat were so slim, but well, I never did have that great of luck. It started about 3 days ago? Dr. M’benga examined me and said that I'd be good for another week or so before I'd need to be removed from active duty, and cleared me to be a part of the landing party since we were only gonna be there for half a day. I should've been fine down there. The only reason a heat would start coming on so early would be if--”

  
“--If in the presence of an unsuppressed mate,” Spock concluded.

  
“Precisely,” McCoy agreed. There was something funny about the two of them finally agreeing over something like this, but Spock was never one to show humor, and McCoy wasn't laughing.

  
The two looked at each other for a moment as the gravity of the situation began to sink in. Letting out a deep sigh, McCoy turned around and walked over to his small seating area, gesturing to Spock to sit down as well.

  
“You are remarkably composed, doctor,” Spock commented as he took a seat across from him. He tried to subtly scent the air, see if he could get any sense of his mate, but detected nothing.

  
“Leonard,” came the soft reply. Spock lifted an eyebrow and McCoy--Leonard--just chuckled. “My name. Since we’re apparently mates, you can at least call me by my name.”

  
“Very well, Leonard,” Spock tested his name, “though that still doesn't answer my question.”

  
“I didn't hear you ask anythin’,” Leonard quipped back, a small smile on his face. Spock was ready to argue, but realized that Leonard was right, he hadn’t asked, just commented.

  
“Very well then. How are you so composed right now, Leonard?” he asked, deciding then and there that he rather liked the name on his lips. The thought sent a shiver down his back that he could not hold back, and upon seeing it, Leonard’s smile grew wider.

  
He shrugged. “Practice. Muscle memory maybe? Hell, I dunno. This ain’t my first rodeo though, and even if it’s been a while, I still remember how to handle everything. And I do mean everything,” he leaned forward and winked at Spock.

  
Spock could feel his eyes dilate and the blood rush to his cheeks and his ears. He took a deep breath to steady himself, then looked back up at Leonard. “Perhaps it is time to endeavor upon stretching some limitations, Leonard.” And to Spock’s great amusement, he saw Leonard begin to blush as well.


	2. Chapter 2

_“Perhaps it is time to endeavor upon stretching some limitations, Leonard.” And to Spock’s great amusement, he saw Leonard begin to blush as well._

_\-----_

Spock scooted a little closer to Leonard on the couch, but still made sure to keep some space between them. At Leonard’s confused look, Spock explained: “I believe it would be most beneficial for us if we talk things over before we partake in any other activities, since we still have most control over ourselves.”

 

Leonard’s face softened and he gave Spock a small smile.

 

“I’d like that,” he said softly, the blush on his cheeks that had started to fade returned in full force. “Y’know, as CMO, I’m always stressing the importance of full communication in a relationship, but I don’t think I’ve ever actually done so myself? Probably explains why my relationships have always failed so miserably,” he sighed, and ran a hand through his hair at the back of his head.

 

“I am gratified then that we have an opportunity to discuss us,” Spock replied. “And just to clarify,” he waited for Leonard to look up at him before continuing, “I find the idea of an us to be most… amenable.”

 

“Well that’s good! I’d hate it if my mate wanted nothing to do with me,” he let out a shaky laugh.

 

At the mention of the word ‘mate’, Spock felt his control begin to slip, and a growl escaped his mouth. Unable to resist any longer, he reached out and grabbed Leonard’s hand, letting his mental shields drop some so Leonard could feel what he felt.

 

“Never,” Spock swore, “you’ll find it to be quite the opposite in fact.”

 

Leonard let out a gasp as he tried to sort through the flood of _everything_ that hit him.

 

“Spock?” he asked, his voice starting to shake as he lost his composure. “How? How do you hold all of that in and pretend that you feel none of it?”

 

Spock considered the question, and allowed himself to feel Leonard’s emotions through the small link they had. The emotions were not dissimilar to Spock’s own, in both type and intensity. He raised an eyebrow.

 

“The same way, it would appear, that you do, _ashayam_ , even if you choose not to go to quite the same extent that I do.”   


“ _Ashayam_? What’s--ohh,” Leonard began, but realized he didn’t need to ask. The endearment was obvious by the love flowing between them.

 

Spock moved his other hand to the side of Leonard’s face.

 

“If I may? A full mind-meld will be more efficient at getting everything out in the open sooner and moving on to other activities.” Leonard felt himself blush but nodded his consent. “Very well. My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts.”

 

One second they were sitting next to each other on Leonard’s couch, and the next they were standing across from each other in an otherwise empty medbay.

 

“Fascinating,” Spock commented. No. That wasn’t right. His mouth didn’t move. Sensing Leonard’s confusion, Spock laughed, his exuberance bleeding out into the atmosphere around them.

 

“My apologies, ashayam, I am not laughing at you. I merely find it fascinating that of all the millions of possible ways to manifest itself, your brain has chosen the medbay. Although I suppose it really should not be surprising seeing as you are clearly most comfortable and confident when there.”

 

“Are you saying we’re in my head right now?” Leonard asked, wincing at how loud he sounded. Spock sounded right at home and he was shouting like an idiot. Spock walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm. He didn’t even have to say anything yet Leonard knew that Spock was spreading calm and comfort to him. He smiled and tried to send his gratitude back. Apparently he was successful for Spock’s surprise then amusement filled the atmosphere.

 

“Technically yes, though also no. This is your mind’s manifestation of itself. I assumed you would be more comfortable in your own mind rather than in mine, at least as we start out for the first time that we meld together.” Spock said, but again, he also didn’t.

 

“How are you doing that?” Leonard half-shouted, and then he wasn’t there in the medbay, but rather in a simple room sitting on a mat, listening to a man - Sarek, he knew at once, even though he didn’t - explain to him the basics of a mind meld. All thoughts would be shared between those in the meld, all emotions felt between both parties. The scene changed again and Leonard was back in the medbay looking at Spock, not through him, as he’d been.

 

“It will take some time to grow accustomed to the full extent in which one can communicate within a mind meld and I am still trying to shield you from everything so as not to overwhelm you, ashayam,” and Leonard realized with a start that yes, he could tell that some things were muted despite everything being so much already.

 

“No,” he thought right away, “don’t hold back. I want all of you.”

 

Spock looked him in the eye for a moment - whether it was seconds or hours, Leonard couldn’t tell - then nodded. There was a steady sense of _need_ flowing in the atmosphere all around them, impossible to tell where it started from or where it ended, and it only grew the longer the pair locked eyes.

 

“Very well, though I warn you, once I put my shields down, I will not be able to return them. My control is not infinite; and around you in particular, I find myself not wanting it to be, however illogical that may sound.”

 

Leonard nodded his head immediately, his want and curiosity strong.

 

“Please,” was all he managed to respond, before the too much that he was feeling became not enough, became just right. No longer were they standing in the medbay, instead they weren’t in any discernable place at all. They just were and that was enough. No more could Leonard identify himself or Spock, because _everything_  was himself, just as everything was Spock. His thoughts became their thoughts. He saw himself the way Spock saw him, as he knew Spock could now feel the reverse. And oh, how humbling that was. And exhilarating. There was no more need for fronts or pretenses. No need to hide the feelings that had been growing inside of himself for the past few years. And oh, how had he not noticed the way Spock had looked at him for just as long?

 

With a gasp, Leonard found himself back on the couch in his sitting room, though his awareness of Spock in the back of his mind didn’t fade away. _Bonded_ , he thought briefly, before getting distracted by the want, the need, that kept growing between them. Unable to hold back any longer, he lunged towards Spock, their lips meeting at last. Their noses bumped as they rushed to connect, not caring for the angle, but then Leonard lifted his hands up to Spock’s face, tilting his head just so, and _ohh_. Spock opened his lips and Leonard slipped his tongue inside. The new taste and texture was more than he could have ever imagined and he found himself letting out a groan.

 

“Bedroom,” Spock said roughly, before Leonard found himself picked up and carried to his bed. The fever had taken them both over completely now, and neither had any interest in trying to suppress it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashayam = "beloved" in Vulcan
> 
> As always, thanks to my wonderful beta reader for encouraging me and making me sound sane!


	3. Chapter 3

They somehow made it to the bedroom and Leonard found himself unceremoniously dropped on the bed. The look Spock was giving him now was of pure hunger. It was clear that Spock had lost himself in the fever, a thought that Leonard was surprised to find quite pleasing. He felt himself shiver in anticipation of what would happen next. Spock’s eyes were fully dilated, and his attention was completely on Leonard. Leonard felt himself grow both wet and hard under his mate’s scrutiny. Unable to wait any longer, he growled. 

 

“Well are ya just gonna stand there and stare at me or are you gonna put that dick of yours to use already?”

 

Leonard’s query seemed to snap Spock out of his admiring haze and he sprung into action. One moment Spock was standing by the bed fully clothed, and the next his blue uniform jacket was flying in the air to a random corner of the room, his undershirt not far behind it. Leonard took this time to admire the view presented in front of him, noting with pleasure the slight greenish tint to Spock’s skin from his flush.  _ He’d  _ done that to him. 

 

Spock, sensing Leonard’s eyes on him, paused after kicking off his boots to reach out and draw Leonard into a forceful kiss. Their teeth clacked, but neither noticed as they were too busy learning the other’s taste. Spock’s mind was too far gone to try to identify Leonard’s taste as anything other than mate at the moment, though he decided that mate was a very good taste. His mouth wandered from Leonard’s own, trailing to his jaw, then to his neck. At the juncture of his neck meeting his shoulder, mate tasted the strongest, and Spock decided that taste was no longer enough and took a bite to try to get even more. 

 

Leonard let out a gasp as Spock bit a claiming mark on him, his hips involuntarily thrusting up to find some friction at the pleasing sensation. “Yes… more!” He bit out, his hands scrambling up to hold Spock down to keep his focus on the mark. 

 

The pheromones released when Spock made his claim flooded out, causing Leonard to taste even better. Spock's hands grabbed the collar of Leonard’s shirt and pulled, ripping it apart, and Spock growled in frustration when instead of having more access to mate, he was met by more fabric in the form of Leonard’s undershirt. Sensing Spock’s frustration, Leonard quickly divested himself of said shirt, and tilted his head to allow Spock clear access to his neck. Pleased with his mate’s actions, Spock placed a gentle kiss on the mark before returning to his more intense appreciation of the taste of mate. 

 

When the lack of attention to other areas began to leave him frustrated, Leonard made a few more abandoned hip thrusts to try to move Spock’s attention elsewhere. When that failed, he decided to take matters into his own hands, literally. He slid his hands down Spock’s sides, and moved his right hand to first cup the front of Spock’s pants, then stroke two fingers down the length of his bulge. This finally seemed to get Spock’s attention as he threw his head back and moaned.

 

Watching Spock react sent a lick of heat down Leonard’s spine. The heat spread down and out, and Leonard lost himself as he gave in to the sensation of it, but it wasn’t enough. He needed… he  _ needed _ . He opened his eyes in a panic (when had he even closed them?) only to feel something cool against his head trying to calm him down.

 

“Ashayam. Ashayam! It is alright. Come back to me.”

 

Leonard looked at Spock, trying to figure when Spock and he switched positions. He decided it didn’t matter, and what did matter was getting more of that whatever the hell Spock was doing right there.

 

“--there. Yes!” Spock looked at him and if Leonard were in his right mind he would say Spock looked like the cat that got the cream, but he was not in his right mind so he couldn’t make a comment about giving the pointy eared cat some of his cream.

 

“Which hand is pleasing you right now? This one?” Spock twisted his wrist on Leonard’s dick, running his thumb over the head and making Leonard gasp. “Or this one?” Spock’s other hand rubbed over Leonard’s clitoris, making his leg twitch and a moan that he had no control over escaped him. “That one, apparently. Do you like that? When I run my hand in between your folds? And what if I move down more? If I go deeper into your folds? Into you?” Spock gave a running commentary on his every action and though Leonard didn’t expect dirty talk from Spock, he certainly couldn’t deny that he liked it. A lot. And Spock definitely noticed.

 

Spock ran his fingers through Leonard’s wetness, before bringing them to circle his entrance. Spock’s hand still on his dick continued moving up and down the length in its own tempo, but then Spock slipped one finger into Leonard, and started playing harmony to his own rhythm. Leonard tried to breathe out, but when one hand paused, the other moved, and the only thing he could do was moan, but even that was perfectly in time for the symphony that Spock was coaxing out of him.

 

A second finger joined the first, their scissoring movements drawing some breathy gasps out of Leonard, and soon after a third was added too. At some point, Spock moved his hand from Leonard’s dick to his own, but Leonard never noticed, and he certainly wasn’t about to complain. 

 

“Do you like that, Ashayam? You like feeling me fingers stretch you, prepare you?” Leonard attempted to nod, but his focus was too much on Spock and Spock’s fingers and more and responding to to Spock’s question was not on his list of priorities. Instead all he did was let out another moan that he meant to mean asking for more Spock, more  _ more _ , and Spock must have understood because he was responding, “Yes, yes, you do like that. So good. Such a good mate. All prepared for me like that. I think you are ready for more now. Are you? Are you ready, Ashayam?”

 

Leonard keened, there really was no other word for it, and then he gathered all of his focus to get out “yes,” before he floated back into the heat bliss. Spock rubbed his thumb over Leonard’s clit again, before spreading his fingers once more inside of him and then withdrawing them. The lack of, well, anything, made Leonard look up at Spock in question, his brow furrowing further when Spock moved to stand up. He calmed when he saw that Spock was just stepping out of his underwear, and that now they were both finally naked.

 

Spock stepped back towards Leonard, but paused as a thought crossed his mind.

 

“Protection?” he asked.

 

“Don’t need it. I know both of our histories, we’re clean,” Leonard replied quickly, trying to move back to the part where they get to more.

 

Spock climbed back on the bed, straddling his legs over Leonard’s own, then paused again. “What about other protection? Do we need-?” Spock cut himself off at the look Leonard was throwing him, and leaned forward to give him a kiss and to wipe that look off his face.

 

Leonard moved a hand up to the back of Spock’s head to hold him close while their tongues entwined, while Spock moved a hand down to take a hold of himself. He lined himself up with Leonard’s entrance, and before he could ask to make sure it was still okay, Leonard canted his hips up enough that Spock’s tip slipped in, and at that feeling, Spock could hold back no longer and slipped in the rest of the way.

 

They both froze at the new sensations, wet heat enveloping hard coolness; fullness where before there was so much empty. Leonard leaned his head back slightly to look Spock in the eye, and the love he saw there reflected his own.

 

“I do, you know. Love you, I mean,” Leonard said, when the quiet weight of the situation hit him.

 

“I know, Ashayam,” Spock replied quietly. His mental guards were still down since they first bonded earlier, and now, as they bonded physically as well, he didn’t think he would ever be able to put them back up again, nor would he want to. He let his love for Leonard flow out and envelope him, while he did his best to surround Leonard with himself in the physical world, too.

 

He moved slowly, the two still getting used to the feel of the other for the time being. He felt Leonard’s impatience growing quickly however, and he would never be able to refuse Leonard anything. He quickened his pace, pleased when he felt his faster pace was also allowing him to get deeper. He switched angles slightly, trying to hit Leonard’s sweet spot, and when Leonard gave a quick jerk and a muffled shout against his lips, he knew that he had succeeded.

 

Spock could feel himself drawing close to his release, so he reached down to wrap a hand around Leonard’s dick to bring him to climax too. A few thrusts in and out hitting  _ that spot _ each time, combined with a couple of tugs on his dick finally pulled Leonard over the edge, a few squirts of a clear liquid hitting their stomachs as Leonard’s muscles tightened around Spock’s dick and bringing him to his own release inside of Leonard.

 

They came together as one, connected and surrounded and never apart. Leonard was Spock was Leonard, and everything was right in their world for they were their worlds and they were everything.

 

Letting out a breath he hadn’t even been aware he was hold, Leonard fell back on the bed, pulling Spock with him. He could feel Spock’s knot was inflated, and knew that they wouldn’t be going anywhere anytime soon. He never wanted to move again anyway, so it was perfect. Leonard caught Spock smiling at him, and returned it. For the first time that Leonard could remember, he wasn’t longing for more, he had everything he needed right here.


End file.
